Throughout the Years
by HarryPotterNut1
Summary: See, the thing is most people don't realize that we only got to see what Harry did most of the time. The other characters were obviously up to something when they weren't with Harry, but we were never told what. Anything could happen. So let's find out how a relationship we don't know much about progressed throughout the years. A series of SHORT Dramione one-shots (T just in case)
1. First Year 1

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING**

See, the thing is, most people don't realize that we only got to see what Harry did most of the time. The other characters were obviously up to something when they weren't with Harry, but we were never told what. Anything was possible. So let's find out how a relationship we don't know much about progressed throughout the years...

**Year One- Defying the Stereotypes **

The Hogwarts express. When the real journey on the path to wizardry begin. For first years, this is their first shot at a chance to make bonds that they'll never forget, whether good or bad.

She was muggle born, so obviously she didn't know anyone and was desperate to fit in. After years of being and outcast, being called "bossy" or "teacher's pet" or "know-it-all" she was ready for some change.

He should have had friends that were wizards, being a pureblood, and it was expected that he would happily sit with people he had formed bonds with long ago; then they would follow each other in the same house, same classes, etc. But his father ruined that. He was too harsh, too closed off, that when the boy rarely associated with anyone. He was tired of being alone.

So, naturally, these two kids, both desperate for someone to talk to, would meet. They sat stiffly at first, alone in the compartment which was all the way in the back of the train. But then she flashed a hesitant smile and suddenly it was easy to talk. The two young first years shed their shyness and were soon laughing together, not a care in the world. For both had hoped that they just found something they had wanted for a long, long time: a friend.

"I'm Hermione, by the way"

"I'm Draco" And that was that.

But then, (of course, it was bound to happen eventually), the topic of blood status came up and… complications arrived. Draco had always been taught that muggle-borns were bad. That they'd destroy the wizard world. But how, he thought, could this friendly girl be bad in anyway? He was lost in thought for the almost rest of the train ride.

When he had finally decided that he could trust this girl, and honestly there wasn't much to argue with, a boy in their year came rushing into their compartment.

"Have you seen my toad?" He exclaimed. Hermione jumped up at the same time Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll help you look" she said flatly. But before she walked out, she gave Draco a warm smile and a wink. Then, she was gone.

Draco shook his head sadly. It was for the best. They weren't meant to be friends. It was fine. After all, what would his father say about this? He peered out and into the hall. Across the aisle, there were two boys that he thought his father knew. He went to sit with them. This was right… But why didn't it feel right?

Meanwhile, Hermione peeped her head into the compartment she had sat in earlier. It was empty. Disappointed, she walked to the next train car and went to the first car on the end to continue searching for the lost toad.

...oOo...

Harry and Ron peered up at the girl that had just stepped in the doorway of their compartment.


	2. Second Year 1

**DISCLAIMER- GUESS WHO DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER? ME! GUESS WHO DOES? JK ROWLING!**

_**A/N: HEYYY HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! JUST A WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHITTY BEACUSE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK- THAT'S WHY THE UPDATE WAS KINDA SLOW. I PROMISE THE OTHERS WILL BE BETTER, I ALREADY HAVE YEARS 3 AND 4 DONE AND GOOD. BUT ANYWAY, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE PLEASE**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Year Two: Vile, Bitter, and Evil<strong>

He couldn't believe his eyes. He took in every inch of her stiff body, brown eyes wide open and glossy. Curly brown hair spread out across the pillow. Mouth perfectly round and eyebrows raised in shock. No. No. No. Not her too.

When he had said those words, they had seemed vile, bitter, evil, but he said them anyway without a second thought. Now, he couldn't regret them more. "They say a girl died last year. This year, I hope it's Granger."

And here she was lying, not quite dead but almost. And he just couldn't bear it if she didn't know that he never meant any of those horrible things he had said over this year…

He sighed. Guilt trickled through him, spreading to every inch of his body. How could he be so mean? It was like... It was like he was really becoming evil. Just like everyone thought he was. But alas, maybe they were all right. Maybe that was who he was inside. No. He wouldn't except that. He could be good if he wanted... he hoped.

He shook his head as if it were surrounded by bees, trying desperately to rid his thoughts of the inner battle he knew would never end. He sat down next to her bed, still distracted, unfortunately knocking over a bottle of some healing potion. He swore and looked around, hoping that no one would come running. After all, he wasn't supposed to be here, especially with that bloody curfew the teachers administered. Actually, even without the curfew, he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be visiting the hospital wing at midnight.

But how else could he visit Hermione without anyone suspecting anything? Especially with all the things he said this year, people would expect him to be...

Oh no. Not back to this again. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to argue with himself once more. Luckily, he was saved when he heard a loud crash outside in the hallway.

Okay, maybe not so luckily. He jumped up in alarm, almost bumping into the bed. He quickly darted out of the room, without so much as a goodbye, even if Hermione couldn't hear him.

He turned back, cursing himself, the two people who interrupted him, the world in general.

After all, it was the world who saw him as vile, bitter and evil.

And after this near miss today, Draco decided that that was exactly what he was going to appear as from now on.

How did it matter anyway? He might as well live up to his expectations. It's what the world would have wanted.

Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN RIGHT SO SORRY ABOUT THIS SHORT CHAPTER! NEXT ONE IS DEFFINETLY LONGER, I PROMISE, I ALREADY TYPED IT UP.**

**IMPORTANT- DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR WHAT THEY WOULD LIKE A ONE-SHOT ON? IT CAN BE ANY YEAR UP TILL 4TH FOR NOW, AND I WILL POST IT ASAP! LEAVE A SUGGESTION FOR A CHAPTER OR HOW TO IMPROVE IN A REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	3. Third Year 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Dramione would have been Cannon. **

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter of this really badly written Dramione fic! JUST BTW: I will start requests AFTER Year 4!**

**Hope you guys like it, feel free to leave a request in a review**

**WARNING- Kind of a "break-up" chapter, if you will**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yea<strong>**r 3- Playing Nice**

"Hey Malfoy…" Hermione called when Professor Vector dismissed the Arithmancy class.

Draco turned around and sighed. This couldn't be good. "What?"

"I um… think we should er… call a truce?" she said awkwardly

"A truce?" This was not what he had expected.

"Yeah… um… no reason to be mean when Harry and Ron aren't around, right?"

"I guess?"

"But one thing, you're not allowed to call me-" She was cut off.

"Yeah I figured, since a truce means being nice to each other" He rolled his eyes

"Seriously though"

"Alright, alright, sorry"

"So… truce?" she asked hopefully.

"Truce" he said willingly.

And they both went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Draco, I saw you talking to Granger a lot. What's going on?"<p>

"Merlin, Pansy. Do you actually think we have something going in?"

"Well it sure seems like it"

"No way. There's nothing. I'll stop talking to the bloody Mudblood, not that I really have been"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She stepped out of the alcove she had been hiding in, not caring that she might be seen, and tears formed in her eyes. Harry was mad, Ron was furious, and now Draco… She sighed. She had really hoped that he had changed.

The final straw was when Pansy brushed Draco's hand with her own. (Very lightly, for they are 13)

He let her.

* * *

><p>"Oi Granger! What the bloody hell was that for?!" Draco glared at her a few days later, a small bruise forming in his cheek.<p>

"You know why" she muttered in response.

"Do you think I would be asking you why you hit me if I knew?!"

Hermione whipped around angrily. "What happened to the truce, huh? I saw you talking to Pansy. You insulted Hagrid too, and you know I don't take those things lightly"

His eyes grew wide, "Pansy… that wasn't… I had to lie…"

She scoffed "Yeah sure"

"Hermione…"

"Don't you dare call me that, Malfoy, you bloody traitor" She yelled and stalked away.

Draco stared after her. _Alright, fine. If that's the way she wanted it to be, then so be it_, he thought.

He was done playing nice.

And so was she.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R/R? And I think I'm getting OOC. BTW YES, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SAY "BLOODY" AND ACCIDENTALLY BRUSH HANDS AT AGE 13. THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING ELSE YET!**


	4. Fourth Year 1

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter...**

**A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in so long :( sorry. Writers block kinda suck, ya know? But anyway, hope you like this really confusing chapter that's really short and that has a good plot but could be so much better written and...**

**PS- ITS OOC! I KNOW! I COULDN'T THINK! SORRY**

* * *

><p><strong>Year Four-Beautiful<strong>

Words yelled, tears shed, and what was supposed to be a magical night, a night of their dreams, turned into a nightmare. For once, she wanted to have a good time, have a night where she wouldn't be judged, or would be seen as pretty, and all the things she had been denied of until she came to Hogwarts. It had started out that way. Walking in with Victor Krum, receiving praise and compliments as she passed her fellow Gryffindors, dancing the night away. But she realized that like most good things, it was too god to be true.

And this was coming from a muggle-born witch who was learning magic at the best wizarding school in Europe.

So, even though she hated being like everyone expected, or people using stereotypes for girls, here she was, crying on the staircase. Alone. Because of a boy. At midnight.

But she wasn't alone for long. Soon, another pair of foot steps and another voice approached her. She could tell who it was the minute they came, and her heart sank. Or fluttered. She couldn't really tell. And she didn't want her night to be ruined... Again. She could go for some cheering up though... so she decided to look up and smile, despite the fact that they were still mad at each other. But then the voice spoke and she felt all but more angry.

"Why are you crying?"

"None of your business"

"No need for that tone"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Just wanted to point out that tears ruin that pretty outfit of yours"

"I- did you just call me pretty?"

"What? No… _shit"_

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ha!"

"Oh-Merlin just shut up, Mudblood"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Alright, alright, don't make your pretty little head explode"

"There is again!"

"What?"

"Stop pretending already,"

"What did I say? I didn't say anything!"

"If it makes you feel better"

"Merlin…"

"Whatever. Just leave already"

"Good. I was just about to,"

"Good riddance"

"Bye then, B-"

"Shut up"

There was a laugh, a swish of dress robes, receding footsteps, and a very faint whisper, only heard by him.

"_-eautiful"_

_Merlin, he thought. Why do I keep trying to be nice? _

And no matter how much he tried to be nasty, there was something inside him that made him slip up.

Again.

And again.

And again.

But to be frank, he didn't mind.

The question was: did she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW? PLEASE? I WANT TO IMPROVE! PLEASE TELL ME HOW!**


	5. Fifth Year 1

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Sorry I've been really busy and I haven't gotten time to type up the chapters I worte and all that...**

**HERE IT IS**

**I know it sucks but**

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 5: Whirlwind<strong>

This encounter she wasn't expecting. At all. It was a huge curve ball, a sudden cross in the path. But there was no right side, or safe side, to take. She was practically breathless, didn't have any clue where she was going to go next in that moment of recovery. Of course, sometimes you need time to recover from good things as well as bad. And she couldn't tell which one.

Good or bad? Right or wrong? The silent debate was endless. What had she done? What had she caused?

Well, in her mind, she hadn't done anything. She hadn't started it. So it was his fault. Not hers. Yet, hadn't she done something by not doing anything about it? She didn't stop him, did she?

Wait. A new thought struck her. What would people say? For example, Ron and Harry?

She couldn't tell anyone. She had to keep this to herself until she figured it all out.

Frustrated with herself, angry at him, and tired of the conflicting ideas that were causing a whirlwind of emotions, she headed back up to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>He didn't know if he should regret it or not. I mean, obviously he wasn't going to regret it, but should he say sorry, should he try and talk to her-<p>

Wait. No. What had gotten into him?!

He shouldn't apologize, why would he bother starting now? Why should he be sorry? He wasn't! And clearly she wasn't either. It was awkward and all but he could tell that she wouldn't be mad or upset…

Or so he hoped. How could he be sure? What if she would hate him now (more than usual that is.) He should go back and say something, he was being-

_NO. _

What was happening to him?! It was like she had cast a spell on him that was making him change, or see things differently. And he didn't like it one bit. Why? Why was he thinking like this? Or more importantly, how?!

It was all so confusing, so hard to understand, yet he knew what he wanted. He wasn't ready to do anything about it but why, oh why, had he done it so soon? She would surely never talk to him again now, and then they would drift apart, obviously, and then….

_NO_.

He was desperately telling his brain to shut up, because this wasn't him, it wasn't him at all. Merlin, how had this happened? What had he done wrong?

Nothing! He hadn't done anything wrong. He should apologize. He shouldn't do anything. Whatever. What's done id done.

He angrily dismissed the thoughts that were causing the whirlwind of emotions that would surely drive him mad, and headed down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>And to think, all this because of one simple kiss?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FIRST KISS YAY**

**REVIEW? I KNOW IT SUCKED I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND I CAN'T WRITE MAKE-OUTS...**


	6. Sixth Year 1

**A/N: HI! Annnnd here's the angst you've all been waiting for... not really. Its OOC as hell but I tried to write it a lot better so I would be REALLY REALLY REALLY Happy is someone reviewed? Anyway, here it is, hope you like it lalala**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Year 6- Forever<strong>

"You don't have to do this! Why are you going along with it?!" Hermione's voice was strained. Draco couldn't stand too look at her face, not when she was like this. But still he looked, his grey eyes, practically empty, with the dark shadows underneath them met her brown ones, wide with tears threatening to spill loose at any moment. This shouldn't have been happening. Neither of them deserved this.

But alas, their love was indeed forbidden. And it could not last.

"He'll kill both of us," He responded, his voice quiet and broken. "I have to, don't you see?" And with that, he opened up his arms and Hermione crashed into them. "It's not fair. There has to be a way out of it. We can fig-"

"Hermione, don't. I have to." His mind was screaming at him to stop, almost forcing him to admit that she was right, for she was always right, and there had to be another way. His heart was aching and would surely shatter like glass if he convinced her. But he still said those words, still protested, and still wouldn't let her win.

With that, they both unwillingly let out the tears they were trying to hold back. One arm still around her, Draco reached around himself and slid his wand out of his back pocket.

"Listen to me, it'll be easier." He mumbled into the top of her head, pleading with her to understand.

"You said forever." She simply muttered in response. And with that, because of three simple words, what was left of his heart was smashed to pieces. Like it was ripped out and stepped on, grinded into the dirt by the one person it clung too, the one person it truly cared about.

And he wished, oh how he wished, that he had shown more of that care before.

They shared a sad glance and brought their lips together one last time. And with that, Draco held up his wand.

"I'm sorry." He tried to choke out, but instead, a different word came from his lips.

"_Obliviate."_

Hermione's eyes went strangely blank, but it was like Draco could see all the memories passing through her head.

Them talking at the train station, their eyes meeting many, many times during the Yule Ball, his face when he apologized, her apology, their lips meeting for the first time and every time after that, waking up next to each other just a few months ago this year….

And then the light returned, leaving no trace of them behind.

One year, one month, one week, one day, one hour, one minute, one second, and so on. It seems like so little. Like a simple second, or a simple year even, couldn't change anything drastically. But all it took was a second. All you need is a little bit of time for everything, literally everything, that seemed to make up yur life to change.

And that's what Draco realized the second the spell left his lips.

Her face was emotionless for a few seconds, but then contorted in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Get away from me, Malfoy." She hissed and yanked herself from his grasp. Reflexively, he took a step back. The words stung, the tone he hadn't heard her use on him in so long returning like it was never gone.

Although, in her mind, it never was.

He was unable to speak, simply turning away, blinking rapidly in a desperate effort to clear the redness from his eyes. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw her brown, curly hair disappearing around the corner.

Maybe forever wasn't as long as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all liked it and I caused some feels. <strong>

**Review?**


End file.
